I Have Something to Tell You
by Fury of Mars
Summary: Just something I came up with just now. It isn't all that good. I won't say no more here, just read please!
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the X-men charecters, or the X-men: Evolution title, they do, however, belong to Kids WB and Marvel.   
Alright, now, this fic contains slash aka, homosexulaity. Don't like that kinda stuff? Ok, don't read this then. I just thought this page could use a little something more what with all the damned Kurtty fics(and by the way, I think Kitty and Kurt make a horrible couple! HA!). Hey! This sort of thing was due here sooner or later and you know it! So read, review, enjoy. This fic is pretty short anyways.  
  
I Have Something to Tell You  
  
It was a dark and stormy night out. *A/N no. I'm not gonna do that. Hmmm, WEATHER CHANGE!* It was a bright sunny day out. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing and two people could be seen sitting under the shade of a large oak tree.  
  
"Nice day out, huh?" Scott Summers stated as he looked down at his partner. Even though the red glasses he wore prevented him from seeing any colors other than red, he knew it was bright and sunny out that day.  
  
"Ja! Sure is," said Kurt Wagner, smiling up at Scott. Since the two were at the estate of the Xavier mansion, Kurt was free to be in his true appearence, rather than the "normal" appearence his image inducer shrouded him in. Suffice to say, Scott enjoyed it that way much more.  
  
The blue furred elf stared up into the bright blue sky. "You know, ve can't keep this a secret for ever. Ve must tell everyone about us. Especially...." He trailed off and looked down towards the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I know we do. Though, I am afraid what they will think. I mean, not so much as everyone, just Jean and..."  
  
"Kitty." Kurt finished.  
  
Scott thought to himself, "I am just afraid I'll hurt her. I've know her for so long. But," he look down to his secret lover, who sat next to him with his furry little head nuzzling into his chest, "I do love Kurt." Scott smiled to himself. "Well, when do you think we should tell them, huh?" He asked Kurt. All he got in response was a light snore.  
  
"He fell asleep," Scott 'hmph'ed' and smiled. "If only I could be as carefree as you, though, then there is no telling how much trouble the both of us would get into."  
  
Scott cradled Kurt closer to him. For just that moment he forgot about every worry he had, because for that moment, it was just him and Kurt. Together.  



	2. I Have Something to Tell You: Chapter 2

Disclaimers: You know the drill. I do not own X-Men, or anything that pertains to the X-Men besides this simple little fic.  
Ok some of you read the previous chapter and mentioned that it was pretty short. Yes it was. I really only wrote it in ten minutes and just submitted it right away. I was in a rush so I wasn't really paying attention to the length. Hell, I didn't even proofread it. So this one might be just as short. Oh well. Please go on and read, reveiw, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
I Have Something to Tell You: Chapter 2  
  
It was two days since Scott and Kurt were together at the tree, and neither has told any of their friends, or "family" as they have now come to be, about the relationship between the two. Scott has been stressed over it and has finally decided to tell someone. That "someone" is the one he was fearing to tell the most. Jean Grey.  
  
He paused in front of the door that led to the library of the mansion. An hour earlier Scott told Jean to meet him there so he can tell her something "very important".  
  
The boy stood nervously. His hand held tightly on the knob of the door. It wasn't that him and Jean were already a "couple", it is just that they have known eachother for so long, and Scott was well aware of the crush Jean has had on him for a long time.  
  
He slowly opened the door and saw Jean sitting by herslef at one of the tables.  
  
"Hey, so what is that very important thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Jean asked as Scott walked up to were she sat at the table.  
  
Scott hesitated. He was so nervous that he could barely stand. So he sat. "Well," he started,"you see, it's, um, well, it's about me and Kurt."   
  
Jean looked at Scott questioningly. "Yes, what about you and Kurt?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She was already well aware of what Scott was about to ask. She wasn't a phsycic for nothing, but she loved torturing Scott.  
  
"Well we are, a, um, we have a relationship...together." He hoped that was good enough. He really didn't want to have to be blunt about it.  
  
"A relationship with Kurt, huh?" Sure, she could have just let it go there. But what fun would that be? "What kind of relationship are you talking about, Scott?"  
  
Scott let out a nervous squek of his voice. "Well, you see, we are...togther. As...lovers." There, he thought to himself, I've said it.  
  
Jean sat there and looked at the boy for a moment. Then smiled, "It's about time told me! I was wondering how long you would keep it a secret!"  
  
Scott's eyes widened behind his red tinted sunglasses. "You...you know?! How?"  
  
"Oh come on Scott! I am a phsycic after all! Besides, it was kind of obvious!" Jean giggled at the expression Scott wore on his face.  
  
"So you aren't mad? Or weirded out by it then?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nope not at all."  
  
"But I thought you had a..."  
  
Jean cut him off before he could finish, knowing well what he was going to say, "It was crush. A small little highschool crush. It wasn't like I was madly in love with you. Besides, you and Kurt make a cute little couple!"  
  
Scott smiled, "Well, that's a load off of my mind. You don't know how long I've been keeping that a secret."  
  
"So when do you think Kurt will tell Kitty?" Jean asked.  
  
"If he knows what's good for 'em, he better teller her soon!" Scott said.  
  
"It will be interesting when he does tell her! But I hope nothing serious happens when he does teller her." Jean stated with a thoughtful tone to her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Scott said.  
  
~~*END CHAPTER TWO*~~  
  



	3. I Have Something to Tell you: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own X-Men: Evolution, god I feel like a broken record.   
Anyways, here is the third part of my little ficcie. This might be just as short as the others. And I really should proof read, I was going over the last part and noticed the "teller her" thing. I will be more careful. Oh well. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
I Have Somthing to Tell You: Chapter 3  
  
It was a few hours after dinner and Kurt was sitting on the bed in his room. He knew he had to tell Kitty about him and Scott, but he was so nervous over what she would think or say. Scott would kill him if he didn't, as he had already told Jean. But Kurt was still nervous about it all. He shifted on his bed, "I should just tell her already. It von't be that bad....vill it?" He thought to himself.  
  
He stood up from his bed, and walked out of his room. "I vill tell Kitty tonight, no matter vhat," he said out loud.  
  
"Tell me what tonight?" Kurt stiffened at the sound of that voice. He turned around only to see Kitty standing a few feet away from him. "What do you want to tell me, Kurt?"  
  
The blue furred elf gulped and started to sweat nervously. "Vell, um, you see, It's about me and...." he trailed off, not knowing how to put it.  
  
"Yes, it's about you and...? Is it something bad?" Kitty had a questioning look on her face.  
  
"No. It is not something bad. It's vell, Kitty, I am....gay." He looked down towards the floor, afraid of what Kitty would say.  
  
"You are? No you're not. This is a joke right? You are such a flirt at school! You can't be...can you?" Kitty was confused. How can Kurt be gay,a homosexual? He hit on so many girls from their school Kitty never would have expected him to be gay.  
  
Kurt nodded his head, "I am Kitty. But also, there is somthing else I vanted to tell you." Kitty became more curious.   
  
"What else do you want to say!?"  
  
Kurt flinched at the loud tone Kitty spoke in. "Me and Scott are..." before he could finish Kitty cut him off.  
  
"This is unbelievable! You and Scott?! I can't beleive this!" She stormed off in an angry rage to her bedroom.  
  
Kurt didn't think Kitty would get this upset. He only hoped she wouldn't do anything wrong about any of this. 


End file.
